


Help

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, F/F, Fear, Girls Kissing, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Moaning, Pain, Potions, Rowena Being Cute, Rowena Gets A Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, Rowena Whump, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Scottish Character, Self-Doubt, Shooting Guns, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Whump, Witches, Wounds, hissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader enlists Sam and Dean's help to rescue Rowena, who has been taken and tortured by Ketch.





	Help

Showing up at the Winchesters' door had been the last thing you'd usually do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When you're a beggar, you can't be a chooser. 

 _Thump!_  

 _Thump!_  

 _Thump!_  

 _Thump!_  

 _Thump!_  

 _Thump!_  

You pounded on the door like a madwoman, not caring that they might mistake you for danger and shove a gun to your face. Thoughts messy, words and pictures swirling around your head like a twister, you weren't in the best state of mind. Thinking clearly had been too impossible a task. 

After the eighth thud, the Winchester brothers opened, slowly peeking through the door, hands holding guns hidden behind their backs. When their eyes landed on you, they let out a sigh of relief and lowered their weapons. 

Any other time you would have been offended. Now, you were glad they happened to be home. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, ever direct. 

"Rowena's missing." Your lips trembled as you spoke, tears spilling from your eyes the moment your girl's name fell from your lips. 

The brothers frowned, exchanging a glance. They motioned for you to come inside, closing the door behind you. You practically ran in, rushing down the stairs as if the air outside had turned toxic. 

"Rowena's dead," Dean said. 

"She's not," you told him, swallowing a lump in your throat. 

Maybe you should have told them she was alive the moment the Resurrection Seal brought her back to life after her brutal, horrifying death at Lucifer's hands. The two of you decided keeping it secret was for the best. With the archangel after her, the less people that knew about her return to the land of the living, the better. 

Setting down in the library, the two gave you a look, prompting you to continue. 

"She came back," you explained. The memory of her charred corpse slowly knitting itself back together burned in your brain, making your stomach churn. No one should have to go through what she had. "We've been in hiding, but he found us. He found  _her."_  

You broke down into sobs, burying your face in your hands. 

"Who found her?" Sam asked, tone friendly, compassionate. 

Your eyes met his. "That Man of Letters." 

The younger Winchester narrowed his eyes. "Ketch?" 

You nodded. "After you told me he was back, we wanted to put extra warding on the house. She sent me to the store to get some ingredients for the spell. I told her we should stick together. I told her!" 

A new batch of tears overwhelmed you, and you took a few moments to get your breathing under control. Your heart was beating fast and hard, pounding at your chest like a hammer. 

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

Had the brothers not informed you of Ketch's return, Rowena would have never told you about what happened between him and her. It took a good half an hour of you poking and prodding about him looking for her and torturing and killing innocent witches on the way for her to open up. Years ago, the Brits had captured her and Ketch had been in charge of interrogating her. They wanted to know about the Mega Coven. But no amount of information she'd given had been good enough. No matter what she said, that monster kept torturing her. 

Then, after a particularly horrifying session, he's gone too far and Rowena died. 

Only to come back to life mere minutes later. 

The man didn't let that stop him from continuing to torture her, so she made him a deal – she would give him a Resurrection Seal of his own in exchange for letting her go. 

She thought she would never see him again. 

Then he came knocking at the door and kidnapped her in broad daylight. 

"When I came back, she was gone," you finished, words barely audible through weeps. 

"How do you know he took her?" Dean asked. 

"I have it on video." 

Opening the video file, you handed him and Sam the phone. Security cameras had been your idea. You never knew when some demon might come snooping around the neighborhood, curious about the witch that should have been dead. Lucifer had plenty of allies in hell. If either one of them was to spot Rowena, both of you would be in trouble. Warding had kept threats from getting in, but cameras would show if there were any to worry about in the first place. 

Sam and Dean kept looking from the video to each other. You couldn't read their expressions fully, but one thing was for sure – they weren't happy. 

"Okay," the elder Winchester commented to himself, giving you the phone back. He looked you straight in the eyes. "Know where he has her?" 

"I tracked him down with a spell. I'd go on my own, but..." Your eyes trailed sideways, head hanging low. 

"You're scared," Sam finished for you. 

"If he overpowered  _her_ so easily, what do you think he'd do to me?" you said with a whimper. You hated yourself for being so weak. If you'd been a better, more powerful witch, you could have already rescued Rowena. She kept telling you you were talented, but a shadow of a doubt hung over you since early childhood. No matter how hard you tried, you could never do anything right. Not your human talents that some of your teachers suggested you had, and not your magical ones. 

Rowena was a master witch. 

You, on the other hand, were a failure. 

"Please, help me," you begged. "I'll do whatever you want, just, please,  _please,_  help me get her back." 

"It's okay, we'll help," Sam assured you. 

"Let us just grab our things and we'll be on our way," Dean said. 

It took them mere minutes to get what they needed. Riding in the backseat of the Impala was one of the most uncomfortable experiences in your life. It wasn't even Dean's driving that bothered you; the faster he drove, the soon you'd reach Rowena. It was the dread pressing at your ribcage like a highly pressured stream of water colliding with your chest. It was the fear in the form of icy chills cascading down your back. It was the panic, the frantic beats of your heart, the incessant trembling of your hands that you couldn't put a stop to. 

It had only been hours since Rowena was taken and you'd already started thinking of the worst. 

Which, in her case, wasn't death. 

Ketch wasn't stupid. He needed her alive. That Seal on his person wouldn't recharge on its own. 

Being alive when he was after you, when he wanted something from you, was worse than death. There were no lines he wasn't willing to cross in order to get his way. 

And knowing Rowena, lines would be crossed. 

 _Please, let her be alive,_  you begged. There was no point in asking for her to be okay. You had no doubts she was far from it. Arthur Ketch, along with being a psychopath, was also a sadist. You hoped, for Rowena's sake, he wouldn't go too far this time around. 

Lost in your thoughts, you didn't even notice the car stopping. Have you already arrived at your destination? Looking around through the window, it appeared to have been the place. Deep in the forest, surrounded by dry, bare skeletons of once lively trees, was a small cabin. You followed the brothers out of the car, eyeing the familiar black van you'd seen on the video tape. 

Yes, this was the place. 

Your heart raced once again, panic mixing with anxiety. Rowena was here. She was mere meters away from you. A couple more minutes and she would be in your arms again, safe and sound. 

She would. 

Right? 

A sudden scream followed by manic shouting startled you. It took all your self-control not to burst in like a dumbass. Sam and Dean reached for their weapons, taking careful, cautious steps towards the door, shooting you glances to warn you to stay calm, to not do anything to get yourself into trouble. Your recklessness could only hurt Rowena, and maybe even you. You would be no good to her if you were to get injured. 

Pained moans and gasps grew louder as you neared the cabin. New tears prickled at your eyes and you took breaths to hold them back. This was no time to be crying. You had to stay strong. If not for yourself, then for Rowena. 

Dean was at the door first, opening it with ease. 

"Recharge the seal and I will let you go," Ketch said. Rowena mumbled something, and followed it with a yelp as a thud echoed. "We had a deal, little red." 

"I wouldn't do that," Dean warned. 

Pushing past Sam, you took a stand next to the elder Winchester, eyes widening at the sight that greeted you. Rowena was on her knees, held by Ketch whose hand gripped her hair. His other hand clutched a knife, holding it to her exposed neck. Her clothes were dirty, stained with blood and dirt. Bruises and cuts marred her face, delicate skin the color of purple and red. 

"Dean, Sam," Ketch said with a slight nod, lips curling into a smile. "Fancy seeing you again." He turned to look at you. "And you must be Y/N." 

"Let her go," you said, trying to be brave, but your voice came out barely above a whisper, lips shaking with every word. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He stood up, pulling Rowena to her feet with him. She let out a few more whimpers as the knife grazed the skin of her neck, drawing tiny droplets of blood. 

Her teary, mascara-framed eyes met yours and it took all your remaining strength not to fall apart. No matter how many times you've seen her vulnerable, it never ceased you break your heart all over again. This wasn't right. A woman like her, who'd endured hardships you couldn't even imagine in all her centuries on this earth, deserved better than. 

"Rowena and I had a little deal and she hasn't been cooperating," Ketch said, pulling at her hair a bit harder to further expose her neck, eliciting a pained hiss. "All she needs to do is recharge my Seal and I'll let her go on her merry way." 

"How about you let her go and we let you live?" Dean said, smiling cockily. 

Ketch chuckled. "Oh, Dean. You really shouldn't tease a man like that. " 

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes. 

"Your mother would be so disappointed," Ketch kept prodding. 

Dean's jaw tightened, teeth no doubt grinding together. Aiming his gun directly at Ketch's head, he positioned his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. 

"Struck a nerve, have I? Now you know how I feel when witches  _go_ _back on their word_ _._ _"_  He hissed the last few words like a snake releasing its venom, emphasizing each by giving Rowena's hair a pull, shaking her tiny body as if it was nothing but a doll for him to abuse. Grabbing another handful of hair, he yanked her head back hard.  He paid no mind to her whimpers, pressing the knife against the tender skin of her neck. More blood poured down, droplets falling to the floor. 

"Stop it!" you screamed, ready to lunge at him, but one look from him warned you to stay where you were. 

"Take one step closer and I'll cut her head clean off," he threatened. "Let's see her come back from  _that."_  

"If you kill her, she can't recharge your Seal," Sam said. 

"Yes. Quite unfortunate, isn't it?" Ketch said, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. "But if I die, why not take her with me? It's only fair." 

Anger flared in you.  _Fair?_  That was fair? Had there not been risks of Rowena accidentally getting hurt, you would have cast your deadliest spell on him. 

Urging yourself to remain as calm as circumstances allowed it, you said, "I'll recharge your Seal." The spell was complicated, but when Rowena was showing you how to enchant a Seal of your own, she showed you how to replace its magic once it was all drained. You could manage that, at least. The problem was – and you certainly hoped Ketch hadn't known this – that there was a reason Rowena was guiding you through the Seal-creation spell instead of simply doing it for you. 

"Generous offer," Ketch deadpanned, "but, as I'm certain you know, only the witch who created it can recharge it. And last time I checked, that wasn't you." 

 _Shit!_  There went that. 

"She'll do it, then! Just let her go!" you pleaded desperately. 

"So she can hide from me again? Do you take me for a fool?" 

Well, yes. You did. A cruel, sadistic fool whom you wished to burn alive and bask in the screams of. After everything he'd done to Rowena, he deserved nothing less. 

"She'll do it. I know Rowena. She never backs out of a deal." As manipulative and calculating Rowena could be, one thing was for certain – she always made good on her word. If she made you a deal, she kept it. It didn't matter if you were enemies or allies. Rowena kept her word.  _"_ _Please._  Take me as leverage, if you want. Just don't hurt her." 

Ketch smirked. "Tempting, but I'm going to have to decline. I don't exactly trust any of you. And I don't appreciate being made to play hide and seek." He hissed it in Rowena's face, giving her one more firm, hard shake. 

Scrunching her face, she swallowed a cry. Your heart broke to see her like that, once again so close to death. Why couldn't enemies leave her alone? Why did the past always have to catch up with her? It wasn't fair. 

"I'll do it," she said, lips trembling, voice breaking. 

"Oh,  _now_ you'll do it," Ketch said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "And why should I believe you?" 

"Maybe 'cause you're holding a knife to her throat?" Dean suggested with a shrug. "Just a thought." 

"You remind me of your mother, you know?" Ketch commented, looking at him. "The difference is, she eventually learned when to shut up. I wonder if you–" 

His sentence was left hanging as a gunshot rang through the cabin. You let out a gasp, body twitching at the sudden noise. A trail of blood trickled down Ketch's head. The bullet wound on his forehead, just above his eyes, was precise, like a piece of morbid contemporary art. His body went limp, collapsing to the ground with a loud slap. The knife he'd held just mere moments ago laid a few centimeters from him, carelessly dropped in a pool of Rowena's blood. 

And Rowena… Rowena was shaking. Letting out a breath she'd been holding for who knows how long, she fell to her knees. A pained cry escaped her, followed by gasps and deep, frantic breaths as she eyed the man lying next to her; the man who had mere moments ago threatened her life. 

You ran to her, kneeling down next to her, and without a word, threw your arms around her. A hiss made you release her, features arranging themselves into a look of sympathy 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," you said. Taking her by hand, you pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You okay?" 

She shot you a deadpan look and you mentally cursed yourself. Way to ask the obvious question. 

"I'll live," she replied. "Been through much worse. I see you brought reinforcements." She nodded towards Sam and Dean. 

"I was scared to come alone," you said a bit worriedly. Rowena was proud and tough. If roles had been reversed, she would have rescued you all on her own. You, on the other hand, were just a common witch, a weakling who was still, three years into lessons, far from the power Rowena had. If you were in her shoes, you would have been disappointed in you. "I'm sorry. I could've come much earlier, but…" 

Rowena didn't appear to share the sentiment. Squeezing your hand, she said, "You're here." There was a hint of gratitude in her tone that made your lips curl into a small smile. 

"Come on, let's go home." 

You stood up, taking her hands into your own to help her on her feet. Rowena hissed, leaning against you, folding one arm around her stomach to stop herself from doubling over. How badly had the bastard beaten her? You were dreading seeing her undressed. The wounds on her face were hard enough to look at. There was no doubt her clothes were hiding bruises equally bad as those – if not worse. 

"Rowena?" you said concernedly. 

"I'll be fine. I'm assuming you came by car?" she said, looking from you to the Winchesters. 

"It's right outside," you told her. 

You led her to the Impala, while Sam and Dean stayed behind to take care of Ketch's body. You helped her into the backseat, doing your best to make her comfortable. As soon as you joined her, she leaned her body against yours, resting her head on your shoulder. You took her hand into both of yours, twining your fingers together. It had only been hours, but you missed having her so close to you, missed touching her and feeling her warm skin on yours. To think you were so close to never experiencing that again… 

"I'm sorry I left you alone," you said guiltily. 

"I told you to go," Rowena pointed out. 

"I shouldn't have listened." 

She rolled her eyes in irritation. She never liked it when you hovered. "Nothing happened to me." 

"Nothing happened to you?" you repeated, shocked. How could she be so nonchalant about it? "Rowena, he  _tortured_ you." 

"Not my first time, and most certainly not my last." She let out a sigh at your look of pure incredulity. "I'm not a child, Y/N. I can take a bit of pain." 

"This is more than just  _'_ _a bit of pain'_  and you know it," you told her, caressing the top of her hand with your thumb. "I was really scared." 

"Don't you worry about wee ol'' me," she said, expression softening. "I'm a survivor." 

Easier said than done. Deciding not to pursue the issue further, you laid a kiss to her forehead, nuzzling her hair with the tip of your nose. Even dirty, bloody, and bruised, she was still as adorable as ever. It would be days until you could hold her as tight as you were used to, but light cuddles were still allowed. You couldn't wait to lie down, wrap your arms around her, and let her rest on your chest, pressed against you as tightly as her injuries allowed. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by sudden crackling of fire. Looking outside, you were surprised to find the cabin alight, engulfed in flames that were swiftly and thoroughly swallowing it whole. So that's how the Winchesters took care of dead bodies. 

"Are you sure he's really dead this time?" you asked when they returned. 

"Unless he's got more mojo up his sleeve, yup," Dean replied, starting the car. 

"He doesn't, does he?" Sam asked, looking back at Rowena. 

"The Seal's inactive," she confirmed. 

"Why'd you give him the damn thing in the first place?" Dean inquired. 

"I didn't feel like being tortured to death two times in a row," she snapped. "I did what I had to do to survive." 

"No one's blaming you," you said softly, kissing her head once more. 

The drive continued in silence, save from you asking Dean to drop you off at your house. Relaxing against you, Rowena closed her eyes, getting lost in her thoughts. She must have been exhausted, getting beaten up by a man she thought she'd never have to see again in her life. This time she really wouldn't. Ever again. 

"So," Dean suddenly said, breaking the silence, "you're alive." 

Rowena opened her eyes. "Quick, aren't you?" 

"Gotta hand it to you – you're resourceful," he said with a scoff. 

She tipped her head up lightly, attempting to put on a look of pride. "Takes more than a wee bit of fire to kill me." 

"And all this time you've been hiding at Y/N's place?" Sam asked. 

 _Our place,_  you thought, barely resisting the urge to correct him. That house had stopped being just yours months ago. 

"What else was there for me to do?" Rowena said. 

You knew she started seeing those walls in her nightmares, from how long she'd been confined within them, but she had no other choice but to stay inside. Even after Sam and Dean had shared the news of Lucifer being stuck in another world with you, Rowena still hadn't strayed too far from home. Lucifer was clever. For all you knew, he could have already returned. If he was to find out she'd survived his newest attempt on her life… 

You shook your head, sending the troubling thoughts away. Now that Rowena was in need of your care, the last thing you should've been thinking about was Lucifer's possible return. What mattered the most at the moment was getting her home and taking care of her injuries. There would be time for concern later. 

Sam was about to ask another question when you cut him off. "There's a pharmacy nearby," you said, taking notice of the familiar buildings. Finally, you were back in your town. You looked down at Rowena. "Need anything?" 

She responded with a light shake of her head. 

It took mere minutes to reach your house. Sam and Dean exited the car first, opening the door and offering their assistance. One look from Rowena was enough to get them to back off. It was bad enough that she needed your help walking. She wasn't going to humiliate herself further by using the two of them as crutches. 

You helped her out, letting her throw an arm around your shoulder for support. You wrapped yours around her middle, careful not to aggravate the injuries hidden underneath her clothes. It took a bit of patience on your side and pained hisses on hers, but you managed to get her into the living room and sit her down on the couch. 

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked as you helped Rowena get comfortable. 

"Yeah. Ain't my first time." The witch had a tendency to get herself into trouble quite often. As much as you hated it when she got hurt, you had to admit her misadventures had been rather useful. You'd learned a thing or two about nursing wounds. "I have the pleasure of dating a troublemaker." 

 _"_ _You_  pursued  _me,_  dear," Rowena said, letting out a hiss as you shifted her a tad too roughly. "Or have you already forgotten?" 

"Such a tease," you said with a grin. Pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, you went over to Sam and Dean, walking them out. "I'd invite you to dinner, but…" You left the sentence hanging in the air, nodding back towards Rowena, who was getting fidgety on the couch. For a woman almost four centuries your senior, she could sure act like a child. 

"We get it," Sam said and gave a small smile. 

"Take care," Dean said. 

"I'll do my best," you told him. "I have a feeling she'll eat me alive." 

"I heard that!" Rowena shouted, feigning offense. 

"You were supposed to!" you responded, rolling your eyes. "Drama queen!" 

"Fanny!" she retorted. 

"Nice, Rowena. Real nice," you said. Chuckling, you turned to Sam and Dean, meeting their amused expressions. "As you can see, the queen's fussy. Thank you for today. I really appreciate it." 

"Of course," Sam said, nodding. 

"I've been dying to put a bullet in the son of a bitch's head," Dean added. 

You understood the urge. Had you not been afraid to face Ketch alone, you would have cast the nastiest, most painful spell you knew. His dying screams would have been your lullaby. You would make it last, for hours if need be, and torture him the same way he'd tortured Rowena. 

A bullet to the head was too merciful, but Rowena had gotten out alive. That was most important. 

"I'm glad you did," you said. 

The three of you said your goodbyes and you locked the door as they left. Rowena was still fussy, shifting left and right, face adorably scrunched. It was a look of pain, but you couldn't resist melting at the sight. For one of the most powerful creatures on Earth, she could be utterly cute. 

"Stop doing that, you're hurting yourself," you chastised. 

"This couch is uncomfortable! I've been telling you for months to get a new one, but you never listen!" she complained, rolling her eyes as she moved to her left, then her right, each time letting out a little moan as her bruises protested her fidgeting. "That bampot tried to kill me, but this couch will finish the job." 

Deciding there was no use arguing her, you sighed. "I'll go run you a bath. And after I'll move you to the bedroom. Sound good?" 

"I can move myself," she said, trying to sound confident, but the little scrunch of her face betrayed her. You smiled at her expression, heart filling with warmth. She could be difficult at times, but damn, how you loved her. There was something about that woman that made it impossible not to love her. "Don't make fun of me." 

"I'm not. I just think you're cute when you make that scrunchy face." 

She pouted, which didn't make the situation any better. The only thing cuter than her scrunched up face was her pout. 

"I feel mistreated," she said in a small voice, feigning fragility. 

"You'll get over it." 

Her glare followed you as you walked over to give her a quick peck on the forehead, and all the way up to the bathroom. Once you were sure the water was at the right temperature, you returned to Rowena, who still looked like an angry cat. There was a hint of a smile on her mouth; she concealed it as soon as you took notice of it, puckering her lips into another sweet pout. 

"Come on, pouty. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Taking her by arms, you helped her stand up. She didn't say a word as you took her to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. For once you were grateful she talked you into buying a luxurious tub – her only condition for moving in, along with extra closets to fit all her clothes. There was plenty of room for her to sit on without fear of falling down. 

For someone so fidgety, Rowena was cooperative with you undressing her, doing everything you needed her to without you having to utter a single word. Her wounds stung, movements eliciting hisses and whimpers. 

"I'm sorry," you said for the hundredth time, throwing away her torn, blood-soaked clothes. 

"It's nothing." 

You wanted to weep at the sight of dark purple and blue bruises covering her legs and torso, but you kept a strong façade, careful not to let a single emotion slip. Pride had been one of Rowena's signature attributes. You didn't want her to think you were pitying her. 

"Careful," you instructed as you helped her into the tub. "Is the water good?" 

"Aye." 

She slowly laid down, enjoying the feel of warm water on her skin. Closing her eyes for a short moment, she let the warmth swallow her whole. Laying like that, she looked almost peaceful, like a priceless medieval painting of a water nymph. 

"Want me to stay?" you asked. 

"There's no need," Rowena replied. "I can do this on my own." 

"Okay," you allowed, not entirely satisfied with the idea of leaving her on her own. "I'll go make you a potion. If you need anything, shout." 

She nodded, and you took her hand and kissed her knuckles before heading for the kitchen. The potion was fairly easy to make. Even a witch like you could manage it. Leaving it to simmer on the stove, you went to pick out a nightgown for Rowena. You went with her favorite, a silky, black one, laying it on the bed. Returning to the kitchen, you took the potion off the stove and brought it to your room, placing it on the nightstand to cool down. 

Once you were certain everything had been taken care of, you went to check on Rowena. She was standing up in the tub, warily eyeing the edge, contemplating whether she should try to step out on her own or not. Seeing you, she let out a sigh of relief and outstretched her arms. 

"Let me help you," you chided as you guided her out of the tub. 

"I  _am_ letting you help me," she said petulantly. 

"You could've gotten hurt." 

"But I didn't," she pointed out. You shot her a look and she sighed, defeated. "I  _was_ going to call for you." 

"Yeah, yeah," you said, not really believing her. The woman was too proud for her own good. 

You did your best not to press on her bruises too hard while drying her off. Still, a bit of pain was unavoidable, especially on the dark bruises on her stomach, which hurt to the gentlest of touches. 

Setting the wet towel aside, you grabbed the first aid kit and started working on Rowena's injuries. You tended to the cuts on her face and neck first, disinfecting each. Rowena assured you she didn't need stitches, claiming they would, with a bit of magical help, heal all on their own. Having seen it happen numerous times before, you didn't question her. There wasn't much to do about the bruises save from rubbing healing salve over them. Tenderly, of course. The last thing you wanted was to cause her more pain. God knows she'd had enough for one day. 

Rowena hadn't said a word throughout the entire procedure, only letting out a hiss or a moan every now and then when you'd touch a particularly nasty bruise. You apologized every time, pangs of guilt shooting through your heart. She didn't deserve to be in this much pain. 

Once her wounds have been taken care of, you led her to the bedroom and helped her put on the nightgown. Sitting her on the bed, you grabbed a hairdryer and took to drying off her hair. It was over in a few minutes, and Rowena let out a sigh of relief as you laid her down, happy to finally get a chance to rest. Sprawled out on the bed, she looked the picture of peace, so serene that your heart fluttered for a moment, lost in her beauty. How someone could torture such a gorgeous creature was beyond you. 

"Comfortable?" you inquired, sitting down next to her. 

She took your hand, pulling on a small smile. "Very." 

"Good." Returning her smile, you took the healing potion into your hand. "Drink this." 

Slightly rising up, Rowena took the potion and downed it in one go. She scrunched her face at the taste and your smile widened, prompting her to pout. 

"Rest now, sweetie," you said, taking her by hand. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

"To take a shower," you replied. "I'll be real quick. I promise." Leaning forward, you gave her a quick peck on the cheek, right next to a bruise, and disappeared out the room. 

The first thing you did was clean up the mess in the bathroom. You picked up Rowena's dirty clothes, tossing them into a trash bag to be thrown away tomorrow morning. Shedding your own clothes and putting them in the washer, you jumped in for a quick shower. Not being with Rowena hurt; it ripped at your heart with every beat it took, with every thud that sounded. It had only been minutes, but for you it felt like an eternity. 

Ketch hadn't only abducted her. He'd mercilessly beaten her, pounding on her hard enough to leave marks that would – even with the help of magic and potions - take weeks to heal. It tore at you to see her like that, so fragile, so vulnerable. After Lucifer, you promised yourself you wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again. 

You'd made that exact promise the first time she'd come back from death by the archangel's hand. 

And just like back then, you'd failed her. 

 _I'_ _m sorry,_  you thought, letting water wash away the tears rolling down your cheeks.  _I'_ _m sorry I couldn'_ _t protect you._  

You'd come for her rather quickly, mere hours after Ketch had taken her, but he had still managed to inflict damage on her. He'd managed to hurt her, to cause her pain your mind couldn't even grasp. All that because you were scared. 

The woman deserved a medal for putting up with a lousy witch like you. 

Setting those thoughts aside, you dried yourself off and put on your nightwear – a pair of panties and an old, worn out undershirt. You hurried back to the bedroom, smiling when you found Rowena exactly as you'd left her – lying on her back, waiting for your return. 

"Took your time, haven't you?" 

"I've only been gone for, like, twenty minutes," you said, laughing softly as you joined her on the bed. "You know, you could've just gone to sleep without me." 

"Where would be the fun in that?" 

Rolling on her side, she snuggled closer to you. A slight moan escaped her at the movement, but she didn't let it stop her, intent on nestling into your chest. You gently wrapped an arm around her, tightening your grip until you heard a barely audible hiss of protest. Satisfied with the arrangement, you laid a kiss to her head. 

"How are you feeling?" you asked, nuzzling her hair. 

"Much better, now that you're here," she said softly. Rowena liked to present herself as a cold-hearted bitch, but the truth was, she could be really sweet when she wanted to be. It was one of the many, many things you loved about her. 

"Anything hurt?" 

"Only if I move," she admitted, voice filled with defeat that wasn't characteristic of her. She hated being weak in front of others, even you. You'd seen her at her best and at her worst, yet still, every time she'd show vulnerability, it was like a part of her was breaking into pieces, torn apart like a shattered mirror. 

"You'll be okay," you promised, reaching for her hand. "I'll take real good care of you." 

"Will you bring me breakfast in bed?" 

"If you wish." 

"And keep me company at all hours?" 

"Sure." 

"Fluff my pillows?" 

"Yeah." 

"Give me massages?" 

"Don't push it." 

She pouted. "They're relaxing." 

"How about this? I'll treat you to a massage once you're better," you offered. 

She thought it over. "Thai massage?" 

"Thai massage," you confirmed. 

"Alright." 

"So bossy," you teased. 

"Takes one to know one, dear," she retorted playfully. 

You giggled. It was moments like this that made everything worth it. 

"It was good," she said suddenly, voice serious. 

You frowned in confusion. "What?" 

"The healing potion. It worked fine." 

"I know it did," you said. What prompted this? 

Rowena sighed. "I know you've been doubting yourself." 

 _Shit!_  Were you that obvious? "I just…I feel like such a failure," you said. You might as well be honest. 

"You're not a failure," she told you, accent growing thicker. 

"I am. I suck." You willed away the tears that threatened to fall. "I can't cast simple spells. Those I do cast usually fail." 

"You're still learning," Rowena pointed out. "I wasn't always this powerful, either." 

"It's been almost three years," you said. "You keep telling me I'm talented, yet I can't do anything. I feel like you're only saying that 'cause you feel sorry for me." 

She looked up at you. "Does that sound like me?" 

Thinking it through, it didn't sound like her at all. When Rowena had an issue with something you did, she always told you. Never once had she kept anything a secret. Her directness was one of the many reasons you loved being with her. No matter how many lies others told you, you could always count on her to tell you the truth. 

"Didn't think so." 

You squeezed her hand, heart and soul aching. "I wasted time going to the Winchesters 'cause I was scared. And look what happened! You got hurt!" 

"Oh, dear. I was hurt the moment he laid his eyes on me," Rowena said. 

"Yeah, but–" 

"You couldn't have prevented it. What happened, happened. But you know what you  _did_  do?" 

"What?" you whispered. 

"You came for me. Something not many people have done." 

She had a point there. Throughout all stories she'd told you, one thing remained consistent – people she'd met along the way, those swearing to be her friends and allies, had betrayed her. Each and every one. For all her centuries on this Earth, you were one of the few who never turned their backs on her. It was a novelty she was still getting used to. 

"I could never leave you," you told her. Not when she got infatuated with Lucifer against your better advice. Not when she teamed up with Amara. Not when she came up with the ridiculous idea of seducing older men, with you pretending to be her daughter. No matter what crazy thing she'd get herself into, you could never leave her side. Something inside of you, residing in the very depths of your heart, made you stay with her through it all. 

"I know," Rowena said. "So don't beat yourself up, alright?" 

"Alright," you said with a nod. "I love you." 

"As do I you," she said. 

"Promise you'll never leave me." 

"You know I won't." 

"First Lucifer, then this today…" You sighed. "I'm scared, Rowena. I don't wanna lose you." 

"You will never lose me, Y/N," she said firmly. "I promise." 

That was all you needed to hear. Slightly moving forward to get closer to her, you allowed her to curl further into you, readjusting your grip on her. 

"Is this too tight?" you asked. 

"It's fine, dear," Rowena said, burying her head in the crook of your neck. 

Laying a final kiss to her hair, you closed your eyes, relaxing under the warmth of her body pressed to yours. She was first to depart for dreamland, painful reality replaced by peaceful, pleasant dreams. You followed quick after her, getting lost in your own little heaven of bliss. 

You were far from perfect, but you'd sworn to be everything Rowena needed. And, so far, it appeared you'd kept your word. For as long as you lived, you would do nothing but shower her with love and care – love and care that she deserved after centuries of betrayal. That was a promise you'd sworn on your life to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: OswinTheStrange.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the revelation that Ketch and Rowena know each other from before, and also by a wonderful fic my editor wrote! If highly suggest you give it a read!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12873162
> 
> Also, I would like to give thanks to UltimateFandomTrash for helping me make sure Ketch and Dean stay in character.


End file.
